


My Only Sunshine

by Strong_Larry



Category: Gay - Fandom, Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), boyxboy - Fandom, fluff - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strong_Larry/pseuds/Strong_Larry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story in which Louis enjoys telling Harry just how much he loves him, until he can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. S

"Louis?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, princess ."


	2. U

"You see those stars way above?" I asked pointing to the sky.

Harry nodded while looking up at the millions of stars that was scattered across the opaque sky.

I slowly went over to him looking down at his beautiful eyes as I hovered above.

"My love for you is even greater than that." I whispered.

Harry blushed, shyly looking away. His dimples were even more evident in the moon's light.

I grinned, fixing his purple flower crown with one hand.

"You're just too adorable." I said gently chuckling.

I kissed him then, under the gazing light of the stars.

That was our first kiss.


	3. N

"Your the moon and I'm the sun." I said glancing at Harry as we laid on the roof one night.

He giggled looking at me,

"That's quite silly Lou."

I shook my head smiling at him.

"But just like the sun I'd die every night just to let the moon breath." I said taking Harry's hand in mine and kisssing his knuckles.


	4. S

"My love?" I asked as we walked to the park.

"Yes Lou?"

Harry looked exceptionally beautiful today with his indigo flower crown.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do!"

"Okay then," I smiled, "come with me."

I grabbed his hand in mine and lead him into the woods. 

"Um...Lou, where are we going?"

"Somewhere. Just trust me, please."

Harry nodded as his grip on my hand tightened. 

"Relax sweet cheeks, I promise you are safe."

I lead him into the meadow. And it wasn't just any revolting field, it was our meadow. It's where we met and where we first kissed. It was a special place to me...to us.

But it was about to be a lot more special.

"Oh Lou!" Harry squealed when seeing bright lights set up as if the flares were stars.

There was a blanket near the lights where dinner was set up.

Harry turned towards me, immediately hugging me.

"This is wonderful Lou." He whispered with his arms around my neck and my hands around his waist.

And all I could think of was how insanely adorable he was.

This is just so perfect.


	5. H

I walked into mine and Harry's home and the air was filled with a lovely scent.

I followed the aroma to the kitchen to find Harry facing away from me.

I went up to him wrapping my arms around his waist and nuzzling my face into his shoulder.

Harry giggled and squirmed in my taut grip.

He huffed when he didn't succeed and pouted, continuing on with making dinner.

"Hello my beautiful Hazza."

"Hi." He said laughing softly.

"I love you, you know that right?"

"Of course LouLou."

I smiled a wide smile thinking about the future.

My future. Our future, together. 

It was then I realized that Harry is the only person I want to spend the rest of my life with.


	6. I

The black box was tucked into my right pocket safely the moment I brought it.

I am so happy that I get to do this.

"Hazzy?"

"Yeah?"

"You have to come to our special spot with me."

"But it's almost midnight Lou!" He said looking at me as if I was insane. I guess I was, but just insane for him.

"Well we have to go! I have to really show you something." I said pouting at him.

Harry huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, his yellow rose flower crown set perfectly on his head full of curls.

"Fine."

We got there at the time I wanted us too.

It was 11:57.

I led Harry to the area I set everything up that morning.

"Sit down." I said kissing his hands and then slowly letting them go.

I went up to the tree that the lights were hung on.

I kneeled down in front of Harry, taking out the black box and looked up to see him gasp as I opened the box.

"Harry Edward Styles, the love of my life, my other half, and my one and only. I have loved you since we were 18, long before we both thought the same thing. I wanted to know you. I wanted you. You became  
the person that I think of every morning when I wake up and the person that's the last thing on my mind when I fall asleep. I am so grateful to have you in my life. And I wish to never live a day without seeing your beautiful face the first thing in the morning and the last thing at night. I absolutely refuse to. So..."

I flipped the switch near my foot and the lights on the tree flickered on with the words,

Will you marry me?

Which illuminated into the night.

12:00

March 20th, 2015


	7. N

I'm so nervous right now as I stood at the altar.

I took a deep breath when the music started playing and diverted my gaze towards the door of the chapel.

Harry walked through it wearing a soft pink suit with a blazing caramel bow tie. He had a light lander flower crown placed perfectly on his head.

At that moment I think I forgot how to breathe. Our eyes meet and my stomach exploded with butterflies.

I couldn't help but smile as he walked down the aisle.

His face was bright and eyes were glistened with tears.

With a wide smile spread across his face, he took my hands.

"We are gathered here today..." The priest started, but all I can focus on, was the beautiful man that stood in front of me.

"Do you, Louis William Tomlinson, take Harry Edward Styles, to be your lawfully wedded husband? Through sickness and health until death do you apart?"

"I do."

"And do you, Harry Edward Styles, take Louis William Tomlinson, to be your lawfully wedded husband? Through sickness and health until death do you apart?"

"I do."

My beautiful angel was forever mine.


	8. E

I'm sorry. 

 

"I can't wait until you get here. Your Daddy and I just love you so much, even though he doesn't know about you yet. He'll be so happy when he finds out." Harry said smiling down at his tummy.

He went into the kitchen and made Lou's favorite meal which happened to be the first ever home cooked meal he made for Harry.

Chicken stuffed with mozzarella, wrapped in parma ham, with a side of homemade mash.

After he set up the table Harry went into the bedroom to get the sonogram.

He placed the picture beside Lou's plate, awaiting his arrival which was taking way longer than usual.

The vibration of Harry's phone put him out of his trance as he answered.

"Hello?"

"Mr.Tomlinson? I'm very sorry to inform you that Louis Tomlinson was killed. He was trying to buy some roses but I guess the owner didn't appreciate homosexuals and started a fight. He's under arrest now..." The man's voice was a blur as Harry blanked out.

Tears rushed down his pink cheeks as he cried out in utter grief. His sobs broke out as the feeling of immense pain consumed him. Harry ended the call, not wanting to listen anymore. He fell to his knees, with his hands covering his face as he cried for Louis to come back to him.

"Lou?"

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking of making a rose flower crown."

"That's really nice, love. I'll get you some roses then." Louis said giving his Hazzy a soft smile. 

Harry shook his head and threw his flower crown across the room in spite of himself.

"You said you'll never leave me." He whispered after a while, looking up.

"We were going to be happy. But I guess there's no such thing as happiness in this world."

"I love you, Louis. Always." 

"I'll see you soon."

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> If your sad about the ending then it's okay because I was hoping you'd feel that way. Just so you can think about it.
> 
> Louis dying wasn't intentional at all but I made the ending the way it is because it's realistic.
> 
> These kinds of acts are committed by many people in this world and this story was related to it.
> 
> Louis was killed because the owner of the flower shop was a very bad person, in the mind and in the heart because of his homophobia.
> 
> Though here in the U.S. gay marriage is legalized, the problems of acceptance isn't inevitable. Louis had passed as a symbol of exactly that.
> 
> I wanted to make this story something everyone would remember. A story that had significant meaning.
> 
> And I did exactly that.
> 
> I hope you don't hate me that much for the ending but it had to be done. Death is unavoidable. 
> 
> Thank you for reading my book. I hope you have a lovely day. I love you. Goodbye.


End file.
